<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors by ErisMornIsBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280850">Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae'>ErisMornIsBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Smutmas, Comfort, F/F, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranger Ghost gets a familiar visitor one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Courier/Ranger Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wooden boards creaked beneath Sam's feet as she made her way up the make shift ramp. Ghost was sat on an old chair near the edge if the roof with her rifle on her lap and her sunglasses tucked into her shirt. Sam stopped for a moment as she took in the sight before her. The pale woman was still staring straight ahead as she either ignored or didn't notice her approach. She looked calm, something that wasn't normal after Nipton was hit. </p>
<p>"Civilians aren't allowed up here." Ghost said, snapping Sam from her trance. </p>
<p>"What about couriers?" Sams lips curled into an obnoxious smile as she teased the other woman. </p>
<p>"No." Ghost said as she rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"Ok, civilian contractors?" </p>
<p>Ghost shifted as she turned to face her left. The look of confusion and ridicule on her face brought a snicker out of Sam. "That has the word civilian in it. It's one of the only two words in the title." </p>
<p>Sam jabbed a finger at Ghosts shoulder as she walked closer. "Hey, you take a bullet to the head and then come up with a few titles for yourself." </p>
<p>Ghost shook her head as she went back to looking at the road before her. "Wow, it's not every day that your girlfriend suggests you get executed." </p>
<p>Sam dropped to her knees beside the ranger, pressing her lips to the side of her head. Her arms flung around the pale woman, pulling her in just a little. </p>
<p>"Nononono!" She whispered softy between kisses. "I want your beautiful head to stay like this." </p>
<p>Ghost shifted her rifle forward in her lap, moving the barrel so it wasn't pointed at her girlfriends stomach. "You are do bad around guns, babe." </p>
<p>Sam's left hand dropped to the other woman's lap, gently trailing across her hands to the wooden barrel of the rifle. "Oh, you're right." She teased seductively. "I'd hate for you to shoot all over me. Your big, hard, wooden rifle to pump me full of hot... lead." </p>
<p>Sam's grin widened as two tired, pink eyes looked at her unamused. "You are fucking terrible at this." </p>
<p>"You love it." </p>
<p>Ghost shook her head as she turned back to the road she had been watching. Much to her annoyance, her girlfriend stood up silently. She saw her moving and felt her hands on her, but the fact that the woman was so damn quiet sometimes really irked her. The only reason Sam didn't scare her half to death tonight was because she heard the boards shift. </p>
<p>Sam moved slowly to stand behind her girlfriend. Her strong, tan hands slipped under the top of her vest as she let them rest on Ghost's shoulders. She could feel the tension slowly easing as her fingers dug in, pressing hard and deep to coax the muscles. She leaned forward a bit, her breasts brushing against her girlfriends white hair, as she pushed her fingers down harder. </p>
<p>"That feels so good." Ghost said softly as her eyes closed. </p>
<p>Sam responded by humming a little and working her fingers again and again. Bit by bit, Ghost relaxed as her girlfriend massaged her tight shoulders. Before she knew it she was practically falling asleep her the fingers on her eased their pressure. The gentle massage slowed before moving downward.  downward. </p>
<p>"If someone sees..." Ghost said weakly. </p>
<p>"No one will see." </p>
<p>The hands slipped down further, pushing her vest aside, until they were at her breasts. Each one cupped the small bumps on her chest, gently massaging them as the fingers found her nipples. Sam's breathing began to spead up as Ghost let out a few soft moans and whimpers. Even through her shift, Sam could feel how wonderfully soft the other woman's breasts were. They were perfect, soft, delicate moulds for her hands. Sam's fingers would squeeze just a bit, and they would sink in just a bit as the warmth adjusted to them. </p>
<p>Her fingers began to trail small circles as she found her girlfriends nipples again. Sam decided to leave her left hand up there, gently teasing and playing with the now hard bump on the otherwise soft breasts. Her right hand slid down Ghost, trailing its way to where her legs were pressed together. </p>
<p>Sam pressed her fingers between them, trying to force her way down to where she knew Ghost wanted. Her girlfriend fought weakly, and in vain, to try and delay the inevitable touches. She wasn't sure she could trust herself to stay quiet up here. In the end, she'd find out in a few minutes. As her girlfriend pulled her hand back and began stroking her thigh, she leaned back a bit to feel her warmth against her. </p>
<p>Ghost's head came back to rest against Sam's larger breasts, her white hair bunching up as she looked up at her girlfriend. Sam smiled down as she saw the rangers legs slowly spread for her. Without stopping her rhythm, Sam slowly dragged her fingers down to the center of the woman's crotch. Her wet sex, the warm center of her needs, felt wonderful to her touch. She could feel Ghosts lips through the fabric of her pants as she slowly stroked the familiar spots. </p>
<p>Sam smiled and pressed her lips to her girlfriends neck as she undid the button of her pants. Ghost couldn't help the soft gasp as Sam exposed her crotch to the cool Mojave air. It was music to Sam, who took the sound as an invitation to slip her hand into the woman's pants. The reaction was immediate. Sam's fingers brushed against the outside of her girlfriends panties, and Ghost bucked her hips a bit. </p>
<p>"Someone's excited." Sam cooed softly. </p>
<p>"Fuck..." Ghost moaned as Sam's soft mouth trailed kisses across her white skin. </p>
<p>Again Sam resumed her gentle motions outside Ghosts panties. She rubbed softly against the places she knew her girlfriend loved. It wasn't long before that wasn't enough. Ghost was needy, moaning softly as her soaked underwear were slowly coated in her arousal. Sam finally took pity on her after a few minutes of slow teasing. </p>
<p>Her fingers pushed down into the top of the underwear, slipping beneath them as they came to her girlfriends sex. Her wet crotch drove Sam wild as the tan woman slowly touched her. Without thinking, Sam dipped two fingers between her girlfriends pale petals. The feeling of her soft, unshaven hair on her palm as same steadily worked her fingers inside Ghost was wonderful. She felt happy as her girlfriend gasped and moaned as she rode her fingers. </p>
<p>She didn't bother dragging things on anymore. Her touches were firm and deliberate. Instead if teasing her nipple, same squeezed a bit. Instead of gently circling Ghost's soft lips, she dove into them greedily. Her fingers thrust, curled, and then pulled back over and over as the wetness coated her hand and the seat beneath ghost. She loved that she could see her girlfriends tan pants turning darker as she slowly became more aroused. </p>
<p>Ghost came after a few more minutes of steadily being fucked. She tightend around Sam's fingers and then had to bite her lip as she let out a loud whimpering sound. She coated Sam's already drenched hand in moreP of her arousal, gladly painting it with her body's natural response. She came done slowly, riding her girlfriend's hand as she did. </p>
<p>"Is this place still off limits to civilians?" Sam whispered softly. </p>
<p>Ghost chuckled to herself. "Fuck you, asshole." </p>
<p>"Next time babe." Sam joked. "And you'll have to get out of the chair if you want me to do that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>